NJO 001 Main
Caleb, 7:11 PM A long Time ago in a Galaxy far far away. Caleb, 7:12 PM Episode X Caleb, 7:12 PM NEW JEDI ORDER Caleb, 7:19 PM It has been 20 years since the final defeat of Sheev Palpatine on the Sith planet Exogol. Since then the restructuring of the galaxy has been a rough and uncertain process. Within the past 5 years the Galactic Alliance of Planets was formed and has held a tenuous peace between the various factions of the galaxy. Since the emperors death more force users have been occurring or discovering their powers. There has been no training or actual Jedi order since LUKE SKYWALKER's attempt failed. REY has spent more time hunting down Sith cultists and trying to keep peace in a galaxy that seems determined to reject it. But some have been training on their own and discovering ancient jedi temples and writings. Caleb, 7:26 PM You have all heard of an attempt at resurgence of the Jedi order on Ashas Ree. a small planet in the outer rim Caleb, 7:30 PM You have all managed to find passage on a small freighter heading in that direction you are all in the Lounge area on the ship Caleb, 7:30 PM ((you may introduce what you appear as now)) Coil, 7:33 PM Coil is a Mirialan with amber skin, green eyes, auburn hair. He has geometric tattoos on his chin, forehead, and cheeks, like most MIrialans, and is dressed in well-fitting clothes made for movement. HE hasn't talked to anyone, and always takes a position in the room where he can have his back to a wall and keep an eye on everyone in it. Esren'nilos, 7:34 PM Esren'nilos is a blue twi'lek with green lakku tattoos. He's dressed in simple clothing of black, brown and earth tones. He appears to be in his younger to mid thirties, but also very reserved. At his hip is a doublesaber that appears to have been broken apart and recobbled together amateurishly, but effectively. He has a noticeable burn scar across the left side of his face and is largely keeping to himself in a corner. Zubi, 7:36 PM Zubi is a curvy red girl with long, curly dark red hair with a few bright orange and yellow streaks in it. She's wearing skintight black leggings and about half a skirt in bright orange, and also a matching stomach-baring low-necked top. She looks a little nervous, though it's hard to tell if it's excited or worried at this point. Her eyes are dark red. Zubi, 7:40 PM Zubi fidgets. Esren'nilos, 7:41 PM "...first time?" Zubi, 7:41 PM What did you do? Esren'nilos, 7:42 PM "W...what do you mean? I bought a ticket." Vella, 7:42 PM There is a rather short human fast asleep in the corner of one of the benches, (seats? Etc.?) clad in what should only ever be used as an emergency vac-suit, with a greyish brownish poncho over it. She is clutching a satchel, with the strap looped around her limbs. Every inch of this person's attire screams "spacer trash." Is she supposed to be here? Zubi, 7:42 PM Well, yes, I meant to get sent here. Esren'nilos, 7:43 PM "...I heard about it? It just sounded like a good place to be so...I am on my way." Zubi, 7:44 PM Oh. Esren'nilos, 7:44 PM "Were you sent here?" Esren'nilos, 7:44 PM "Or did you choose to come?" Zubi, 7:44 PM Zubi turns to the other conscious person. "What about you?" Coil, 7:44 PM (Are we the only ones there?) Caleb, 7:46 PM roll perception Zubi, 7:47 PM ((18!)) Esren'nilos, 7:47 PM ((21...which is surprising for Esren)) Coil, 7:48 PM ((13)) Coil, 7:49 PM ((Is this a roll to look around the lounge and see if other people are sitting there? Or something else?)) Vella, 7:49 PM ((should I roll too, or am I the sleep?)) Caleb, 7:50 PM ((This is just general observation since you boarded the ship)) Caleb, 7:50 PM you all are the only passengers on board it appears Vella, 7:50 PM 14 Zubi, 7:51 PM Zubi eyes Coil expectantly. Coil, 7:52 PM Coil eyes Esren's lightsaber pointedly, then his eyes flick back to Zubi. "This is where we go to learn, right? Or get round up. Either school or a trap." Esren'nilos, 7:53 PM "That's a pretty dour outlook." Coil, 7:53 PM Coil shrugs. "What I'd do if I wanted to round up Force people." Zubi, 7:54 PM ... learning would be nice. Zubi, 7:54 PM I'm Zubaidah, what are your names? Esren'nilos, 7:54 PM "I don't think Jedi use traps, do they? Against their code, I thought." Esren'nilos, 7:54 PM "I am Esren'nilos." Esren'nilos, 7:54 PM Esren'nilos gives a bowing gesture towards Zubaidah. Coil, 7:54 PM Coil. Zubi, 7:57 PM Oh, you don't have to do that! Please don't do that. Zubi, 7:57 PM Zubi hugs Esren. Esren'nilos, 7:58 PM "Oh...um...ok, I guess." Zubi, 7:58 PM Zubi kisses him on the cheek and lets go. Zubi, 7:58 PM It's nice to meet you! Esren'nilos, 7:59 PM "Thank you. You as well. It's rare to meet someone quite so friendly up front." Zubi, 7:59 PM It is? Vella, 8:00 PM The slight hum of conversation rouses the other passenger. She cracks an eye, then pats a few spots on herself and her satchel to make sure nothing is amiss. Zubi, 8:01 PM Zubi also goes to hug Coil, but if he freezes up or doesn't look happy, she won't. Esren'nilos, 8:01 PM "Well...it's rare for me, at least." Coil, 8:02 PM Coil does freeze up a little. "...all right." Zubi, 8:02 PM Zubi backs off and does not do the hugging. Zubi, 8:02 PM Oh, it's all right, I won't if you don't want me to. Zubi, 8:03 PM Oh, she's awake too. Hullo, sorry if we woke you up! Esren'nilos, 8:03 PM "Is everyone like this where you're from? Where I grew up hugging and certainly kissing was not a common greeting for strangers." Zubi, 8:05 PM ... that's sad, isn't it? Vella, 8:05 PM A thumbs-up and a somewhat tired but empathetic expression. She doesn't seem all that bothered. Zubi, 8:06 PM I'm Zubaidah, what's your name? Caleb, 8:06 PM Captain over intercom: This is your captain speaking we seem to have a problem with the hyperdrive , we are going to stop at a nearby planet to fix it will the passengers please remain in the lounge area. Coil, 8:07 PM Coil goes over to the intercom. "What planet?" Esren'nilos, 8:08 PM "Oh...weird he asked. I assumed they'd want us to stay here or they wouldn't've security locked us in. No way we're getting through that." Caleb, 8:09 PM (there is no intercom panel in this room to talk into) Esren'nilos, 8:09 PM "I guess it is a bit sad, though." Coil, 8:09 PM Coil goes to the door and takes out a security kit. Esren'nilos, 8:09 PM "Oh...I guess we can get through them with that." Coil, 8:10 PM If they didn't want us to pick the lock they wouldn't have locked it. Zubi, 8:10 PM You can pick locks? That's a useful skill! Esren'nilos, 8:10 PM "...I'm not sure that makes sense. ...Zubaidah, does that make sense?" Zubi, 8:11 PM ... maybe it's a test? Coil, 8:11 PM ((It's going to be one of those fucking campaigns, I can already tell.)) Coil, 8:11 PM ((Just saying, double digits would be nice.)) Coil, 8:13 PM Coil makes a face. "I'm out of practice. Pointless." Zubi, 8:13 PM Maybe we should just ask? Zubi, 8:13 PM Zubi knocks on the door. "Please let us out!" Coil, 8:13 PM How? no intercom. Caleb, 8:14 PM you all watch as a bolt of electricity comes out of the lock just missing Coil Esren'nilos, 8:15 PM "...that's decidedly less friendly." Coil, 8:15 PM Agreed. Esren'nilos, 8:15 PM "...how badly do you want to get through the door?" Coil, 8:15 PM YOu have the lightsaber, you tell me. Esren'nilos, 8:15 PM Esren'nilos nods and goes and tries picking it himself. Zubi, 8:16 PM If they wanted to kill us, wouldn't they have done that before we got here? Esren'nilos, 8:17 PM ((Because Caleb asked, I am unlocking a door at the back of the ship, not the same door)) Caleb, 8:19 PM ((you are currently in space right now)) Caleb, 8:20 PM ((the lock clicks open and behind the door you see an escape pod)) Esren'nilos, 8:20 PM ((...I was not aware of this...if it's an airlock, I don't unlock it.)) Esren'nilos, 8:20 PM ((Oh, good.)) Esren'nilos, 8:20 PM "Oh, this one was ok, Coil. Do we wanna jump off now?" Coil, 8:21 PM I want to have a conversation with the captain. Zubi, 8:21 PM Would we all fit in there? Coil, 8:21 PM (How heavy does the other door look?) Esren'nilos, 8:21 PM "Oh...this way's not gonna help with that." Zubi, 8:22 PM ... should I try? Caleb, 8:23 PM ((the door to the ladder leading to the pilot cabin is out of your view if you are back by the escpae pods)) Coil, 8:23 PM I'm in the lounge, I thought. I meant the door that I tried to pick.)) Esren'nilos, 8:24 PM ((I think that was to a different escape pod, if I am reading this map right.)) Coil, 8:24 PM ((I wouldn't have tried picking a door leading to an escape pod. I figured there was like, a main door. Caleb, 8:25 PM ((that door is much more securely locked)) Caleb, 8:25 PM ((and heavier and thicker)) Esren'nilos, 8:27 PM "...I suppose we could try that lock." Esren'nilos, 8:27 PM "I only tinker with this security stuff, I'm not sure how confident I am in that." Zubi, 8:28 PM ((Okay, so I just need clarification: Coil tried to open the door to the front, Esren picked the lock successfully to the escape pod. Correct?)) Caleb, 8:29 PM ((Yes and now you arew trying to get through the front door that COil already tried to pick once and almlost got electrocuted from)) Zubi, 8:29 PM ((Right.)) Zubi, 8:29 PM ... well, all right. But you can't look. Esren'nilos, 8:29 PM ".............................that's disconcerting." Esren'nilos, 8:30 PM Esren'nilos blocks his eyes, though. Coil, 8:30 PM Coil shrugs. Coil, 8:30 PM Coil looks away. Zubi, 8:31 PM Zubi waits until everybody's turned around and she's absolutely sure no one's looking. Caleb, 8:34 PM you all hear a crackling as the power fluctuates on the ship you hear footsteps running and the door opens Zubi, 8:35 PM Oh! Hi! Thank you! Esren'nilos, 8:35 PM Esren'nilos looks at the damage, awestruck. Esren'nilos, 8:36 PM "...well...I'll go speak to management." Esren'nilos, 8:36 PM Esren'nilos heads up the ladder. Zubi, 8:36 PM I'm good at breaking things. Zubi, 8:36 PM ... probably it won't work anymore, though. Being able to pick it would have been a lot more useful. Caleb, 8:37 PM the pilot room is empty but you see another exit from the area Esren'nilos, 8:38 PM "........this is worrying." Caleb, 8:38 PM you all hear a loud noise as one of the escape pods detach. Esren'nilos, 8:38 PM "...........out of curiosity, do any of you know how to fly a spaceship?" Zubi, 8:38 PM ... did the pilot just leave? Zubi, 8:38 PM ... no. Esren'nilos, 8:39 PM "No, everyone just left." Esren'nilos, 8:39 PM "Now seems a good time for us to try the other escape pod." Zubi, 8:39 PM Oh! ...I don't understand, why would they... is our course set into a sun? Coil, 8:40 PM Coil sits down at the controls. Esren'nilos, 8:40 PM "...there are beeping bits and lights. ...that's about all I can tell you." Esren'nilos, 8:40 PM "Ah, thank you Coil." Coil, 8:41 PM Coil checks the readings. Caleb, 8:42 PM ((roll me piloting with advantage Coil )) Coil, 8:43 PM ((23)) Zubi, 8:48 PM What's happening? Coil, 8:49 PM Ship seems fine. Nothing wrong with it. They set course for Kazarak and bailed, seems like. Coil, 8:49 PM They were probably going to sell us. Coil, 8:49 PM But now, we have a ship. Coil, 8:49 PM We win. Zubi, 8:49 PM But... Esren'nilos, 8:49 PM "Very unfriendly people." Zubi, 8:50 PM Zubi puts two and two together and bursts into tears. Coil, 8:50 PM I'm setting course for Ashas Ree. Esren'nilos, 8:50 PM Esren'nilos tries patting Zubi on the shoulder. "It's ok. Coil's right. We got a ship and we're going to the Jedi. Everything's fine." Esren'nilos, 8:51 PM "...honestly, that worked out way better than it had any right to." Coil, 8:52 PM Kazarak is a big slaver port. I imagine a ship full of potential force people is worth a lot. Zubi, 8:52 PM Zubi keeps crying, but tries to be quiet about it. Coil, 8:52 PM Coil checks the scanners for the missing escape pod. Esren'nilos, 8:52 PM "...do you want a hug?" Zubi, 8:53 PM Zubi nods, tearfully. Esren'nilos, 8:54 PM Esren'nilos hugs Zubi and makes comforting shushing sounds. Zubi, 8:55 PM Zubi eventually stops. Vella, 8:59 PM Vella feels she should try to comfort Zubi as well, but she has only known these people for a single trip. She doesn't know how these people do things. Esren'nilos, 8:59 PM "You're awfully quiet. You almost slept through being sold into slavery." Zubi, 9:00 PM We're not being sold into slavery. I'm sure it's some kind of mistake. Esren'nilos, 9:00 PM "...well...we're not now. That's what's important." Coil, 9:00 PM Suspect that the pilot was an independent opportunist. Vella, 9:03 PM Vella extracts a very beat-up holopad from her satchel. She taps on it for a bit before turning it so the others can read it. It seems I keep missing such fates by mere inches. Esren'nilos, 9:04 PM "...do you think the new Jedi order will let us keep the ship? Like, after we start training." Esren'nilos, 9:04 PM "I'd like to train on a ship." Coil, 9:05 PM Our ship now. Coil, 9:05 PM Coil says this as the ship's cannons fire a couple of times. Zubi, 9:05 PM It's awfully small. Zubi, 9:05 PM ... what was that? Coil, 9:06 PM Coil points out the viewport. "Our attempted kidnapper. Mostly missed. Out of practice." Caleb, 9:07 PM you see a slightly flaming erraticly descending pod heading to a planets surface Zubi, 9:08 PM You shot him? Why? Coil, 9:08 PM The slavery thing, mostly. Esren'nilos, 9:08 PM "...I'm gonna go see if they had any coffee. Anyone want coffee?" Zubi, 9:08 PM But... Coil, 9:09 PM Not a clean kill. Ugly. Maybe he'll live. Coil, 9:09 PM Leave it to the will of the Force. That's something JEdi say, right? Zubi, 9:09 PM I thought there weren't any Jedi anymore. Esren'nilos, 9:10 PM Esren'nilos comes back with a cup. "Ok, I found coffee, but I wouldn't recommend it. Also, not 100% sure it is coffee, really." Coil, 9:10 PM Coil sets course for Ashas Ree. Vella, 9:11 PM Everyone has as much right to live as anyone else. I do not feel I am qualified to yank anyone from their Path, but what another does is not my decision. Esren'nilos, 9:11 PM "I thought the whole point was we were gonna train to be Jedi." Zubi, 9:12 PM We are? Esren'nilos, 9:12 PM "...why are you here, exactly?" Coil, 9:12 PM Coil jumps to hyperspace. Esren'nilos, 9:12 PM Esren'nilos spills coffee all over himself. "Aw, darn it." Zubi, 9:13 PM Why are you here? Esren'nilos, 9:17 PM "I already said. I heard there was a call to train force sensitive types and I thought that'd be a good place to be." Esren'nilos, 9:17 PM "Given the current political climate I assumed they were gonna train us to be Jedi...or something like Jedi." Zubi, 9:18 PM Oh. Caleb, 9:19 PM you all come out of hyperspace near a massive forested planet that looks almost completely green from orbit Esren'nilos, 9:19 PM "...but you seem to be decidedly uninterested in training. You actually seem very resigned to the trip." Coil, 9:20 PM Coil scans for settlements and landing beacons. Zubi, 9:20 PM I just sort of assumed we were going to a prison or something. Esren'nilos, 9:21 PM ".......................you're not here by choice?" Zubi, 9:21 PM Well... no. Esren'nilos, 9:22 PM "...does this relate with whatever you did to the door?" Zubi, 9:23 PM No! Zubi, 9:23 PM Zubi is very obviously lying. Coil, 9:23 PM I'm here because I can do this. Coil, 9:23 PM Coil floats a tool across the room to his outstretched hand. Coil, 9:24 PM Want to learn more about it. Coil, 9:24 PM I need a new line of work. Esren'nilos, 9:24 PM "Oh, that's quite cool!" Zubi, 9:24 PM What was your old line of work? Coil, 9:24 PM It was no longer something I could stomach. Esren'nilos, 9:25 PM "......you're not going to tell us, are you?" Zubi, 9:25 PM Oh! Was it butchering animals or putting lothcats to sleep? Coil, 9:25 PM Secrets seem to be the trend here. Caleb, 9:26 PM the ship lands in a medium sized clearing you see another smaller transport also there Esren'nilos, 9:26 PM "Do they? And here I was being honest, like a chump." Esren'nilos, 9:26 PM Esren'nilos goes to take a sip of coffee, and then realizes he's wearing all of it. He puts the mug down. Coil, 9:26 PM Coil eyes the lightsaber. "Got that in a capsule machine, I assume." Esren'nilos, 9:27 PM "It was a gift. Sort of a going away present." Coil, 9:27 PM Mmmhm. Zubi, 9:27 PM Do you know how they work? Esren'nilos, 9:28 PM "A little. I tried tinkering with it a bit, as well." Zubi, 9:28 PM I fixed this one. Esren'nilos, 9:28 PM "Hopefully it still works right. Haven't really been brave enough to check." Esren'nilos, 9:28 PM "Oh, that's a handy skill to have." Zubi, 9:29 PM Zubi dips in a pocket and holds out a lightsaber. Zubi, 9:29 PM Well, no, I don't know how to fix it. Coil, 9:29 PM We're here. I"ll go see what's waiting for us. Coil, 9:30 PM Coil draws a vibroblade from his jacket and goes to the ramp. Esren'nilos, 9:30 PM Esren'nilos follows him Zubi, 9:31 PM Zubi follows them. Caleb, 9:31 PM you look out and see a path leading towards what looks like ruins in the distance Esren'nilos, 9:32 PM "...onward, I suppose. We already came this far." Zubi, 9:32 PM What is this place? Coil, 9:33 PM Ashas Ree. Supposedly where Jedi are being trained. Caleb, 9:33 PM ((anyone with skill in it can roll Lore)) Coil, 9:33 PM (21) Zubi, 9:33 PM ((14.)) Zubi, 9:34 PM I'm not sure I should be trained. Coil, 9:34 PM Why? Why else would you be sent here? Zubi, 9:35 PM Well... I hurt someone. Esren'nilos, 9:35 PM "Oh?" Zubi, 9:36 PM Yes. Esren'nilos, 9:36 PM "Why?" Caleb, 9:37 PM as you get closer to the ruins you pass by a long abandoned village that is completely overgrown and almost unrecognizable Coil, 9:38 PM There was a Sith Temple here once. Then a Jedi Temple was built on top of it. Zubi, 9:38 PM It was an accident. Zubi, 9:38 PM What's a Sith? Caleb, 9:39 PM you see two robed figures working on a section of ruined temple Coil, 9:39 PM An Order of Evil Sorcerers. The old Empire was run by a Sith. Esren'nilos, 9:39 PM "As was the First Order." Esren'nilos, 9:39 PM Esren'nilos scratches at his burn. Caleb, 9:39 PM robed figure: A sith would be the ancient enemy of the jedi, I assume you all heard the message? Esren'nilos, 9:40 PM "Most of us, at least. Should we assume you're Jedi?" Zubi, 9:40 PM .... oh. Oh. Caleb, 9:41 PM figure: Jedi Ugris at your service this is Jedi Mindit Esren'nilos, 9:41 PM "Mind what?" Zubi, 9:41 PM ... I'm Zubaidah. Zubi, 9:42 PM Zubi will definitely hug them both, unless they don't want to be hugged. She can probably tell. Caleb, 9:42 PM they both puth their hoods down you see Ugris is an older human male and Mindit is a Bothan Coil, 9:42 PM (16 insight on these two.) Zubi, 9:43 PM Zubi will also kiss both Jedi on the cheek unless they don't want her to. Caleb, 9:45 PM they both seem to be accepting of it Zubi, 9:45 PM It's nice to meet you! I'm glad you're not slavers. Caleb, 9:46 PM Mindit: I presume you have come to learn? we weren't sure if any would turn up many groups have used the call for Jedi as a trap. Coil, 9:46 PM You're telling us. Esren'nilos, 9:46 PM "Coil and Zubaidah proved to be most capable under pressure." Coil, 9:47 PM Not really. I missed the escape pod. Esren'nilos, 9:47 PM Esren'nilos bows. "I am Esren'nilos, for the record. It is a pleasure to come study under you." Zubi, 9:49 PM You knew how the ship worked. Caleb, 9:49 PM Ugris: you had difficulties getting here? Coil, 9:50 PM The transport captain locked us in the hold and tried to send us to Karazak. Esren'nilos, 9:51 PM "We're currently presuming they were going to try and sell us into slavery. You seem to have confirmed something along those lines, just now." Caleb, 9:54 PM Ugris: you did make it here though we have managed to clear a lot of the temple ruins and have set up an area where people can stay if you want to unpack. Zubi, 9:55 PM I do have a lot of stuff. Esren'nilos, 9:56 PM "That does sound nice." Zubi, 9:56 PM Maybe they just wanted to hold us for ransom. Esren'nilos, 9:56 PM "Yes, could be. Whatever it was, it was likely not friendly, though." Vella, 9:57 PM Vella taps out something. Whatever their intentions for us, our fate isn't their decision any more. Caleb, 9:58 PM Mindit: just be careful to avoid the cordoned off bits, some of the Sith temple is still active. Esren'nilos, 9:58 PM "...you're extremely...something. Accurate, I suppose." Coil, 9:58 PM …. active? Zubi, 9:58 PM ... what does active mean? Vella, 9:59 PM Vella gives them a somewhat uncertain thumbs-up and a quizzical look. Caleb, 10:00 PM Ugris: It means that the temple is still being powered by some sith artifact we haven't found most likely. Its only a concern deep in the temple though. Coil, 10:00 PM So they left the evil plugged in. Esren'nilos, 10:01 PM "Doesn't sound especially safe. What have you done to keep people out?" Caleb, 10:03 PM Mindit: other than being the first people here in 25 years? Esren'nilos, 10:03 PM "Well, I'll avoid any green lightning bolts I see." Zubi, 10:04 PM No lightning. Esren'nilos, 10:05 PM "And you said that you'd quartered off certain areas, so that'll help us identify precisely where not to go." Caleb, 10:07 PM Ugris: indeed, we will meet you back here in a couple hours rest up we will start training then. Caleb, 10:08 PM they head off continuing to repair and keeping an eye to if any more ships are coming in. Zubi, 10:08 PM Oh, all right. Zubi, 10:09 PM Zubi has to go get her luggage. She has a lot of it, but the big pieces can hover, so she doesn't have trouble getting it whereever it's supposed to be. Esren'nilos, 10:10 PM Esren'nilos goes to scout out the area they will be unpacking in and open areas of the temple. Coil, 10:10 PM Coil goes back to the ship as well. Vella, 10:10 PM Vella will help others unload, if needed, but doesn't appear to have any other pieces of her own. Coil, 10:11 PM Could just sleep on the ship. Zubi, 10:11 PM That wouldn't be very comfortable, would it? Coil, 10:12 PM Probably just as comfortable as whatever prefab shelters they have set up. Zubi, 10:13 PM Shouldn't we stick together? Coil, 10:13 PM Probably. Zubi, 10:14 PM ... I can help make your room nice, if you want. Esren'nilos, 10:16 PM Esren'nilos enters, without his gear. "Well, hope you like sleeping on rocks. It appears Jedi do not believe in the ways of box springs." Coil, 10:16 PM See? We should stay on the ship. Esren'nilos, 10:17 PM "Are there even separate beds on the ship? This isn't a very large vessel." Zubi, 10:17 PM I have some blankets. Coil, 10:17 PM ((Can you put the ship floor plan up again, Caleb?)) Vella, 10:17 PM Vella shrugs. I can sleep on the deck plating if you guys need space. I'm used to it. Coil, 10:18 PM There are 15 bunks spread over three crew quarter rooms. Vella, 10:18 PM okay then. Zubi, 10:18 PM Plenty of room! And we can always share. Esren'nilos, 10:19 PM "I am not sure how comfortable I am sharing like that, though. In the temple, there's a chamber for each of us. Complete privacy." Coil, 10:19 PM Could convert each crew quarters into a separate room. Zubi, 10:20 PM That's true! Esren'nilos, 10:20 PM "That would leave poor...quiet woman alone without a room." Zubi, 10:20 PM We can share! I don't mind. Coil, 10:20 PM I'm used to making due with less. You can have your own room, is the point. Zubi, 10:21 PM Well... either way we should all stay together, don't you think? Esren'nilos, 10:22 PM "That I would agree with." Coil, 10:22 PM Coil nods. Coil, 10:22 PM It's our ship now. Might as well make use of it. Zubi, 10:22 PM We should give it a new name! Vella, 10:23 PM Vella realizes she didn't get to introduce herself before things went pear-shaped. I'm Vella, by the way. Less mysterious than "Quiet One", I'll admit, but less clunky. Esren'nilos, 10:23 PM "Oh! I got one! How about the Firefly!" Coil, 10:23 PM No. Coil, 10:23 PM (Let it go, man.) Esren'nilos, 10:23 PM "...Enterprise." Zubi, 10:24 PM How about Liliʻuokalani? Esren'nilos, 10:24 PM "What's that mean?" Vella, 10:25 PM Last Chance seems a lil' on the nose. Perhaps Fleeting Light? Also yes, what does that mean? Zubi, 10:25 PM It's the name of a famous queen. Coil, 10:25 PM Gamera. Coil, 10:25 PM The name of a mythic hero. Zubi, 10:25 PM Oh, I like Last Chance! Coil, 10:25 PM (Cause the ship looks like a flying turtle.) Zubi, 10:26 PM ((Is it full of turtle meat?)) Vella, 10:27 PM sounds unsanitary Zubi, 10:28 PM Enterprise sounds too much like commerce. Esren'nilos, 10:28 PM "What about...Freedom." Coil, 10:28 PM Last Chance works for me. Esren'nilos, 10:28 PM "The Millenium Freedom." Esren'nilos, 10:29 PM "...I suppose I can get behind Last Chance." Zubi, 10:29 PM We could call it the Lothcat's Claw. Esren'nilos, 10:31 PM "...it looks more like a turtle, than a claw." Zubi, 10:32 PM Oh, lothcats can look like anything, they fill up whatever vessel they're put in, just like water. Zubi, 10:32 PM But I like Last Chance too. Vella, 10:32 PM We've got time, probably. If we come up with a better name, we can switch later. Esren'nilos, 10:32 PM "So, for now, it's the Last Chance, I guess." Esren'nilos, 10:32 PM "Everyone seemed cool with that." Vella, 10:33 PM Vella gives a thumbs-up. Zubi, 10:34 PM And we'll stay here on the ship. Zubi, 10:34 PM Zubi picks a room and starts unpacking immediately. She has so much stuff you guys. Coil, 10:34 PM We'll need to go through the systems and make sure there's nothing that got left behind. Zubi, 10:35 PM Like what? Coil, 10:35 PM Coil looks at Vella. "... you dress like someone who knows their ways around ships." Coil, 10:35 PM Transponders, trackers, that sort of thing. Zubi, 10:35 PM Zubi moves some of the beds around to make two sub-rooms, so that Vella has her own little area, and blocks them off with long shawls so both girls have some privacy. Coil, 10:35 PM I'll need to slice the main transponder too with the new ship ID. Zubi, 10:36 PM Why would someone try to track us? Esren'nilos, 10:36 PM "Well, we did just take a ship." Coil, 10:36 PM Not us, the ship. The pilot sent it to Karazak, the rest of his crew on Karazak probably had some means of intercepting the ship once it got in range. Coil, 10:37 PM There may be nothing, just have to make sure. Zubi, 10:37 PM Oh. Zubi, 10:38 PM I have lots of extra curtains and shawls and things, if you want any? Esren'nilos, 10:39 PM Esren'nilos returns with the stuff he brought to the temple. "Why did you pack so many curtains?" Zubi, 10:39 PM Oh, they make good dresses too! You can use them for all kinds of things. ... and, well... Zubi, 10:40 PM I don't think they wanted any of my things left there. Esren'nilos, 10:42 PM "...you said it was an accident...and it sounded like it involved your force powers, is this correct?" Zubi, 10:42 PM Oh, there's the rugs! Vella, 10:42 PM Vella nods in response to Coil's question and points to a series of symbols on her satchel. To those who know spacer culture, she is claiming to be able to repair many systems on a starship by displaying those glyphs in that particular ordering. To those who don't know spacer culture, she is at least passable at embroidery. Zubi, 10:42 PM That's pretty! Esren'nilos, 10:43 PM "...I'm gonna see if I can find a restroom in the temple. If we'll be training there, I should know my way around. I'll be back later." Esren'nilos, 10:44 PM Esren'nilos heads back to the temple, after leaving most of his stuff back in the ship. Zubi, 10:44 PM ((23 insight on that.)) Esren'nilos, 10:45 PM ((I am fibbing.)) Esren'nilos, 10:45 PM ((Or, I have other motives.)) Zubi, 10:45 PM That's not true. Are you going to find the Sith temple things? Esren'nilos, 10:46 PM "...I am going to look at some lights I saw. If they are the Sith temple things...then yes." Zubi, 10:46 PM Can I go with you? Esren'nilos, 10:46 PM "...sure. Just be careful." Zubi, 10:46 PM Maybe we should all go? Vella, 10:50 PM Vella shrugs. I'll tag along, sure. If it's something dangerous, it'll be less likely to catch all three of us. If it's something cool, I want to see it. Esren'nilos, 10:50 PM Esren'nilos will go to the temple and anyone who wants can come. Vella, 10:50 PM Four, if Coil is coming, too. Zubi, 10:51 PM Oh! I definitely think he should come with us. Caleb, 10:52 PM You all head back tom the temple you see the two jedi on the side of the templ Esren'nilos, 10:52 PM Esren'nilos tries to sneak past them, unseen. Coil, 10:54 PM Coil goes too, yes. Caleb, 10:56 PM so you head past the jedi seem distracted so they don't pay your group much mind Zubi, 10:56 PM Zubi follows the others. She's not very sneaky. Caleb, 10:56 PM you enter the temple and approach the cordoned off area. Esren'nilos, 10:57 PM "I saw them back there. First they were red. But now they're turning kind of green, too." Zubi, 10:57 PM Is that good? Esren'nilos, 10:57 PM "No idea. That's what I am hoping to find out." Coil, 10:58 PM IF this was a Sith temple, it seems unwise to mess with things. We have lights on the ship. Esren'nilos, 11:01 PM "If it's a former Sith temple, it seems unwise to let it just be." Esren'nilos, 11:01 PM Esren'nilos starts heading forward. Zubi, 11:02 PM The Emperor was a Sith? Coil, 11:02 PM Coil nods. Esren'nilos, 11:02 PM "He was, yes." Vella, 11:02 PM I can't say I'm surprised. Caleb, 11:03 PM ((you go past the cordoned off section?)) Esren'nilos, 11:03 PM Esren'nilos does Zubi, 11:04 PM And he was awful. Esren'nilos, 11:05 PM "Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi, and he was awful." Esren'nilos, 11:05 PM "I'm not saying trust Sith and don't trust Jedi, exactly. But it's important to keep perspective." Coil, 11:06 PM How was he awful? He was considered a hero in the old holovids. Caleb, 11:06 PM you walk forward about 15 feet and suddenly the glowing lights up ahead go dark. Esren'nilos, 11:07 PM ".....holovids don't capture everything." Esren'nilos, 11:07 PM Esren'nilos keeps going to where the lights were. Coil, 11:07 PM Did you get your lightsaber from a Sith? Coil, 11:07 PM Is that what this is? Zubi, 11:08 PM Would that be bad? I don't know whose mine was. Esren'nilos, 11:08 PM Esren'nilos stops. Caleb, 11:08 PM you hear a grinding as you progress forward and the floor turns into a slope Coil, 11:08 PM No, not really. Just curious where Esren got the inside scoop on things. Coil, 11:09 PM I'm not one to judge. Vella, 11:09 PM Vella looks around to try and see if anything spooky is going on at their sides. This has trap written all over it. Caleb, 11:09 PM I need dex or strength saves from everyone Esren'nilos, 11:09 PM "...I got my lightsaber from a friend...of sor--WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Coil, 11:09 PM (Fucking seriously.)) Coil, 11:10 PM ((The one thing I SHOULD be good at.)) Zubi, 11:10 PM ((14!)) Esren'nilos, 11:10 PM ((You have, so far, accomplished more than Esren, though.)) Vella, 11:10 PM a flat d20 for me, I guess? I am at work, on break. Caleb, 11:11 PM Zubi manages to hold on to the top of the ramp the rest of you tumble into darkness